As Far As It Goes
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: Sometimes soulmates come in small packages.
1. As Far As It Goes

This is the work of a crazy mind that will happen. But I must warn you, there will be a minor involved in a romance so if you cant handle those leave now. Inspired by the works of Crazed Flow.

Disclaimer:I do not own Bandai, Sotsu, or Sunrise plain and simple.

Pairing: 1xR

As Far As It Goes by vegitoth

Ever believed in soulmates? If you did, would you believe that it sometimes came in small packages? It did happen to this one couple... an eighteen year old girl and a ten year old boy.

One day, a lonely ten year old boy named Heero Yuy was walking down a street that lead to a field he always spent his afternoons in. Heero Yuy considered himself an orphan ever since the day he was born. At a year-old his father committed suicide after his mother died of cancer when he was born.

Ever since his dark beginning in life, Heero had caved himself and lived with his godfather. The child mostly read books that leveled between childrens books to adult books; he watched tv from time to time, it also ranged from children shows to the news. But one day while watching the evening news, he caught a woman about eighteen years old named Relena Peacecraft walking to a ceremony. Relena had a career up in politics and was extremely successful in the business; but back when she was a young girl, she lost her birth family due to a war raid at a mansion she once took residence in when she was a baby. At fifteen years old her adoptive father was assasinated during a speech in Europe. Ever since then, her days have always been dark and she had no one to love.

But one afternoon at the end of a school day, Heero was walking in a meadow, he caught the sight of Relena resting under the sunshine looking nice, peaceful, and beautiful. While walking to the spot where Relena was sleeping on, Heero noticed her body motion enough that she was going to wake up. After Relena woke up, she caught the sight of the boy who was standing over her, blocking the sunshine on her face.

"Hello. Who are you, little boy?" Relena asked yawning

"My name is Heero Yuy. I know who you are, I saw you on tv, Relena Peacecraft." Heero replied

"I get that a lot from people around here." Relena said while sitting up from her nap

"So why are you here?" Heero asked while sitting close to her

"I came here because it was my day off." Relena replied while stroking his hair "By the way where are your parents at?"

"I never knew them," Heero's tone was monotonal "but from what my godfather said, my mom died of cancer after I was born. Shortly a year after that happened my dad killed himself because he couldn't live without the love of my mother. Ever since then I been living at my godfather's house but he's buying me a house that's next door to his own."

Relena took a pity on Heero since it reminded her of her dark beginnings in life. Locking her fingers to his, she whispered "I know how you feel. I been in the same place you've been."

This showed up a questioning expression, but somehow Relena knew the look on his face and said "How about I tell you about it over some tea."

Later on that day, the two were sitting in Relena's garden table at her home in the Sanq Kingdom. Heero was intruiged by her life story because it was exactly similar to the things he been through ever since he was an infant; but somehow he couldn't help but feel that he was attracted to her 'There's no way that this could be a schoolboy crush.' he thought to himself; it had to be something more than what he thought. He was definetly no stranger to falling in love with anybody; Relena herself was no exception.

Relena felt herself feeling the same way Heero was thinking about. When he came into her life, she found herself falling for him by how he looked, the way his eyes showed honesty everytime he spoke something truthful. But the thing she was most attracted to was the color of his eyes; the way they were the color of the midnight sky she always looked up.

For a while there was completly unspoken tension, the way they looked in each other's eyes told exactly what they liked, what they both did in their lives, and how they had no one to love in their lives. Suddenly the silence was broken when Heero asked "Can I see you later tonight?"

That question broke away Relena's gaze "Sure. But what will your godfather say?"

"Nothing to worry about, he's usually out drinking when I get home from school," Heero replied "but I wanna spend time with my friends since I'm on summer vacation now."

"Okay, we'll have dinner together tonight. See you later." Relena said while Heero was walking to the front door.

When she saw Heero walking out, she asked herself a question "Have I fallen in love with him?"

Later on in the afternoon, Heero did play with his friends Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and their girlfriends Hilde, Midii Une, Catherine, and Meiran. Despite his mind being on Relena, Heero kept his focus on the things he and his friends were doing the whole afternoon. But while during the whole time of playing with his friends, he had no doubt in his mind that he was in love with the eighteen year old politician, but he didn't know how it happen; it was only obvious that it happened when he met her face to face in the meadow. When he told his friends about him falling in love, they all thought the same thing.

Later on that night, it came time for dinner with Relena. When Heero rang the doorbell he saw Relena herself in a semi-formal dress and the kind of make-up that showed that she was more than a girl...she was a young woman. Heero gazed at her beauty for a short second before she greeted "Good evening, Heero."

"Good evening to you too." Heero replied while his voice was still stable.

"Did you have fun today?" Relena walked inside the house

"Yeah I had plenty of fun." Heero followed her in the house

When they came inside the house, Heero was amazed when he saw plenty of candlelight in the living room, 'I'm thinking that she knows what I thought up this afternoon.' he thought while setting his mind during their teatime that afternoon. His train of thought broked away when Relena insisted "Take a seat, Heero."

"Did you plan this, Relena?" the boy asked while sitting on the couch

"Yeah. Just a little nice background for dinner." Relena replied while joining him

"Well if it is a background, than it looks like a dinner for two." Heero joked

Relena couldn't help but chuckle "You know, for a boy like you, you are quite funny."

"I'm usually a laugh riot around school."

"Well do you care to tell me your jokes?"

"I'll be glad too."

While dinner was being made, Heero spent most of that time telling his jokes to the eighteen year old; each of those jokes were so funny they could make the whole world laugh. Most of these jokes made Heero chuckle a little himself.

"Where did you learn these jokes?" Relena asked still recovering from the last laugh

"From all the jokebooks in the world." Heero replied while recovering from his own chuckle

Suddenly, the butlers came to the couch that Heero and Relena were sitting at, but both of them indicated that dinner was ready and they walked to the dining room. Throughout their meal, the two were once again in a delightful conversation despite their desires growing for each other as every second passed.

Shortly after the dinner was through, Relena was showing out a tour of her mansion to the boy. The mansion she lived in was the exact same mansion she lived in when she was a baby; when she accepted her full bloodline to the Peacecraft family, the family mansion got rebuilt exactly on the day when Heero was born. When Relena told the kid about her family home being rebuilt on that day, Heero knew right on the spot that the fate of his mother and father brought them together, but he never thought that he fell in love with her 'I guess fate also brought me to that situation' he thought to himself.

When the tour was ending, Relena showed the boy her master bedroom. Heero himself was amazed on how her simple, yet, beautiful bedroom was setup. There were red roses painted on the wall, and outside her window stood a balcony that had a great view of the city they both lived in. When Relena took a seat on her bed, she spoke "Heero, can you come here please?"

Heero took heed to her request, he didn't know what she wanted to say. She began to speak "How smart are you, Heero?"

"I'm pretty smart, why?" Heero began to feel concerned

"Have you fallen in love with anyone before?"

"Yeah, but that kind of love never even happened."

"Well how would you feel that I'm in love with you?"

"I would feel the same way."

With that being said, Relena began to kiss the boy in a chaste style; Heero slowly returned the kiss in his own style. When they broked away from the kiss, Relena stated "I guess you really do feel the same way."

Heero felt concerned about the girl "But since we are in love, what will the public say about it?"

"They don't have to know; and before you ask that question, my answer in advance is: I don't care if this is wrong. I want this."

With that being said, the two came together for another kiss, every moment of that kiss was enjoyable, slow, and full of love. Relena felt his bulge on her stomach and she thought 'I guess he does love me.' Relena reached for the fabric of the boy's tank top, Heero complied to what she wanted to do and she began to help her with the green tank top.

As his shirt was done away from him, Relena started to break away from the kiss so she could gaze at the features the boy had around the upper half of his body; she saw nothing but muscle and could barely see his baby fat that most youths would have. "Have you been working out in your time?" Relena asked

"Yeah, I must tell you it's kind of fun working out," Heero replied while unbuttoning her dress "but since you saw my body, I think it's fair that I saw yours."

Relena complied with his own request and began assisting with the buttons of her dress. When the dress came off, to Heero's amazement, he saw nothing but bare skin; it was more appealing than all the books he read. Suddenly, Relena came to the young boy and whispered "Heero, do you wanna know a secret?"

Heero gave her a simple nod. Relena took his right hand and led it to the secret place she always heard was most enjoyable; Heero for one didn't know where she was taking his hand to, until it led to her clitoris. Heero smiled and with the use of his thumb, he started to give her some pleasurable friction; his smile grew to a grin when she started to gasp in pleasure. While getting so much pleasure, Relena held the boy close to her chest; it tempted him to explore more of her flesh to taste.

Being the smart boy that he was, Heero wasted no time to taste the rest of her skin; the boy started kissing one of her breasts until he took a nipple in his mouth. Relena's gasps were moving to moans when the boy began sucking on that certain nipple; the sensations were so pleasurable, it was driving her to insanity. But yet somehow, Heero couldn't resist anymore fun, so he simply quited doing his ministrations. Relena started whimpering when he stopped, but Heero stated "I wanna try something so bear with me."

When Relena complied, Heero motioned her to lay down on the matress. When the girl laid her back on the matress, Heero slowly moved his lips down to the clitoris and sucked on it. Pleasure violently shot everywhere around her body, it caused her to squirm and scream; but he liked it, it was so fun hearing her scream of enjoyment, it made him wish that this would go on forever, and he hoped humanity would accept this kind of love between him and his new lover. Suddenly while getting lost in his thoughts, he overheard her screaming out her pleasure 'I guess she's done now' he thought. When the waves of pleasure were settled, Heero crawled over to the young woman, despite her skin feeling as hot as the sun, he started kissing her lovingly. She returned the kiss so lazily, the boy didn't even know she was breaking the remaining boundaries between them

But he realised that his shorts were off and he asked "What are you doing, Relena?"

"I want you to have a part of me, Heero."

That got Heero into realising that she wanted to give herself to him, he wanted to worry but he realised that from the smile on her face she didn't mind "I want this, Heero. I know it feels right, I can feel it in my heart."

Despite his own personal worries, Heero positioned himself over her entrance and asked one more time "Are you sure?" The burining desire in her eyes told him yes; Heero who was already positioned began to slowly enter her entrance. Suddenly tears began welling up in Relena's eyes and she began to whimper in pain, "Shh, I know it hurts. But please have paitience." Heero whispered before kissing her ever so gently, hoping that it would to take the pain off of her mind.

A few minutes have passed and the pain subsided; when Relena knew it was time to be ready, she lifted the boy's head and whispered "Take me away, please."

Heero complied to the request and soon his first few thrusts were slow and sensual. But shortly thereafter, his mind was clouded with so much pleasure over her tight entrance that his thrusting was running out of control. But to the lover's expenses they all enjoyed the happiness that was going to be brought between them.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Relena started crying out her pleasure making the little boy groaning along with her, releasing his seed to her womb; but he silently prayed to God that 'that' kind of thing wouldn't happen yet until he was responsible enough to be a dad. When the waves finally settled, Heero crawled to his love even though he was heavy with exhaustion; the young girl, wrapped her arms around him when he snuggled up close to her soft face.

"Aishiteru, Relena."

"Aishiteru, Heero." Relena whispered before kissing his forehead.

As the two fell asleep, one another began wondering: would humanity accept this kind of love? Heero and Relena both hoped that it would, because no matter how much people detested this kind of love, nothing would tear them apart.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------


	2. Repairing A Shattered Soul

I heard people say that they wanted to see more of As Far As It Goes, so I'm gonna give it to you. Inspired by Evil Karyta's Shattering Souls, here's the next chapter of As Far As It Goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As Far As It Goes Chapter 2: Repairing a Shattered Soul

It's been 5 months. Five months after that night, after politicians, and after international tensions. But that night still held significance, yet, it was the case of Relena Peacecraft, Foreign Minister, head of peace and hope. Hope she wish she still had, as international tensions were getting harder to ease, her confidence was beginning to break, and her happiness was flying out the window.

5 months ago, at the height of her career and loneliness, she had a chance at happiness. She did something that she knew was wrong but to her it felt right. But yet she didn't know what was wrong after that night, but what she did know was her confidence and hope was in the boy she had a night of passion with. They still talked from time to time the day after that night. But a few days after that happened, he didn't stay in touch with her up until this day which made her think that he was only a waste just like past dates in her life.

She was looking out her window that had the view of the city, it somehow made her think of the dinner and all the jokes that she heard from that boy, yet at the same time she also thought back to that time when she first saw that young boy blocking the view of the sun in the field of daisies. That same young boy who loved her for who she was.

"Heero..."

The simple word got out of her like pain coming out of her chest. Even with the long months passing by, she still thought of him even at times when she'd go somewhere, she didn't get him off her mind didn't even try. After being awoke from her daydream by her secretary, she followed her to a meeting that was being held, Relena pushed her thoughts away and focused more on matters at hand.

"I just have to finish this report and I'm ready to go."

Duo was in the process of finishing a report that he was doing with ten-year old Heero Yuy. On the last paragraph, Duo's pen was running out of ink and tried scribbling circles on the blank corner of his paper, when out of nowhere came a tanned hand dropping an erasable pen on the piece of paper.

"Use mine, Duo." said Heero in his monotonal voice.

"Thanks, Heero."

The boy just shrugged and walked back to his desk turning his attention back to the window, seeing the bright lights of his schools football field that signaled a football game. Since his time with Relena five months ago, his godfather, Odin Lowe somehow found out about it, as a result he'd been grounded ever since that day. Ever since then he was so full of anger that he yelled at his friends for the past few months without provacation. Right now, he was in detention after he had a fight with his friend Duo after he was acting stupid with a bunch of ladies during lunch and as a result, Lady Une, their principal held them in after-school detention. As he was looking out the window, he thought about the past, back when he breifly had a real family but was stolen from him due to cancer. What could his life be if he still had that family? Would he have met Relena? Would he know the real love of family? He probably knew the answer to one of them, but the others he didn't.

When he noticed that Duo was getting his stuff packed up, he did the same thing getting his bookbag with his report in hand, and he started walking to the office.

"What's wrong with you, Heero, you've been silent ever since we got to detention." Duo whined

"Is it something new?" he snapped

"I guess you're still mad at me, are you?"

"Darn right."

The long-haired man kept his mouth shut the whole walk down the office. Though Heero never told anyone, Duo knew his friend's caregiver was ticked off when he found out about him and Relena when summer vacation began. He and his friends didn't show it to Heero but they secretly sympathized what their best friend was going through right now. When they made their way to the office, their principal dismissed them both as soon as she got the reports to Heero's enjoyment. Ironically when he walked out the door, the memory of him and Relena came to him rather rudely, letting out a frustrated growl, instead of running back home, he ran to that same mansion where his lover was. At that point no one was going to stop him in his own fury.

It's been five months since they last seen each other, he only hoped that she didn't take him for granted.

A soft October breeze came through opened windows, with cool ocean waves hitting the mansion. But it was nothing to Relena who no longer could enjoy it, she only laid on her bed watching the sun slowly fading away as she thought of the war that tore apart from her family. People nowadays told her that her parents were sacrificed for justice. But what was justice to her now? It was nothing, not anymore.

She was stressed now, that same kind of stress that she had even before she met Heero, but at the meantime, she didn't feel pain in her head nor her heart but it was though her soul was being torn apart. She returned her face off of the pillow, but she didn't realise that Heero was by her bed, it almost felt like she didn't see him at all. Tears were slowly rolling off her face, but she didn't react, didn't feel, and didn't move.

The boy was shocked at this, what happened to her, she had plenty of cheerfullness when they first met, was it gone now? He climbed on the bed and lay right beside her. He rubbed her soft hair and tear-stained cheeks hoping to get a reaction, but he got nothing. It was breaking his heart. A sudden flash of life filled her eyes, it made her realise that she was crying but she didn't know who was holding her. But right now she didn't care, this person offered her comfort and she accepted it gracefully. Relena muttered a thank you and began to let it out on Heero's shoulder. Her feelings were let out with every tear that fell off her face, she didn't care if people were going to yell at her crying. No one knew that a career like hers was no field of daisies, it was stressful and it was wearing her out.

She regained her control when she realised that she was weeping on someone's shoulder. A voice of a young child hushed her like a coo of a dove, caressing her neck with one hand, and carressed her chest with the other. "Relena, what are you crying for?" the small voice asked

"Heero?..." her voice was still stuttering from the tears.

"I'm here now, but you got to tell me what's wrong."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes, a window to his heart and soul. He was as frustrated as she was; he needed her just like she needed him. Relena felt relieved that Heero came back to her but she still needed to tell her feelings to him.

"I don't know. The past has been coming back to me with these burning questions. Where would I be if my parents didn't die in the air raid, what would life be like if I didn't become a politician and if I didn't meet you where would you and I be?"

"Would I be happy with a love? Would you be driven so crazy with all that loneliness that you went through after I met you?" Heero added in before he kissed her forehead.

"There was also a point after what you and I did five months ago that you forget me..."

"Because you thought I was a waste like all your past dates."

She sniffed and nuzzled at his neck. The clouds in the dark were building up into storm clouds, some light thunder sounds were rumbling, but they ignored it for they were getting lost in each other. Slowly, Relena rolled over face with Heero in her arms so that way he'd be on top of her. Their eyes locked on to one another, none of them even dared to look away, it was their moment of magic between them, it was almost forever to them for something like this happen. Slowly minute by minute, little Heero was pulling his face closer to her lips, to him, he didn't want to waste this moment by pulling a fast one on her, in his opinion this moment deserved to be savored after five long months of being apart. At the final moment, their eyes closed once their lips made contact, but once they did, it felt soft, slow, and almost like a first kiss.

When they pulled away, there was a huge look of love in their eyes, a look of reasurrance that was being said without a word being said. But somehow a simple press on there lips wasn't enough, they needed more. The first thing Relena did was lay out a barrage of gentle kisses on the young boy's neck hearing him supress a breath that he didn't notice was being held in for a long time. But he didn't care, the kisses he was getting were almost like a friendly touch to the cold heartedness that he was going through. When they kissed again, it was far from chaste, it was demanding, needing, and it was like throwing caution to the wind.

Wrapping his arms around her, he deepened the intimacy from passionate kisses to erotic waltzes of their tounges as they begin to start their first french kiss. It was almost the same as a kiss on the lips but it wasn't enough for them, they needed more and it was starting to burn them. The boy's hands began to move from her waist to her chest, at the same time he kept dragging more tastes out of her lips having her supressing a moan, not like the sobs that Heero heard before, but it sounded like a lullaby being sung to a baby. So sweet he made that same sound in unsion when she did it again. Her hands went inside his camoflauge t-shirt to feel his practically ripped muscles, the boy moaned at the contact of her touch but he kept kissing with all his passion and love.

The boy's fingers were already loosening the buttons on her blouse giving him more flesh to taste. She had the smell of lavender and tasted the same way. He didn't want to stop savoring the smell, it was almost like a stimulant to his senses and frustrations. When he first came to the mansion to visit her, he didn't have no purpose to his visit, but now he did, he wanted to make up the lost times that was stolen away from them. His fingers were still working on her shirt, his mouth moving lower to her chest, leaving butterfly kisses on the partially unbuttoned shirt, he savored the feel of her skin for it had the same softness that he felt in that hot summer night.

Relena's moans echoed around her room to his ears. But little did they know, the rain outside was getting heavier so nobody in the mansion could hear what was going on in her room. Heero wanted to feel her body, Relena also thought the same thing. With one of his hands, the boy sensually trailed her leg up to her stomach stroking the underside of her chest with his thumb. The girl exhaled sharply, suprised by the feeling and opened her eyes to see the boy leaving butterfly kisses on her skin like it was the most cherished thing on the planet, she felt his hand massage the underlining of her chest. It was so appealing, it fueled her love for him.

His fingers were already loosening on the last button as the girl was gaining more confidence. Heero's thumb left the base of the girl's mound to follow the curve up to the pike feeling it harden for the first time. Her moaning was giving him more assurance. With both of his arms, hands, and strength, he lifted Relena to a sitting position on the bed and pushed her blouse off and unhooked the bra after that and threw it on the floor. The boy felt her soft chest with his hands and opened his eyes to see.

It was a long time since he saw Relena in half of her full glory, but when he saw her skin, the first thing he thought was that he could never forget anything this special, not even once. As Heero looked up to Relena's face, he only saw one of the tender smiles that you could ever see. Her smile showed the true curves of her full lips, a lock of her golden hair was in front of her face mirroring her exterior. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him passionately, letting him feel how much she missed him since he's been gone. When Relena did this, she first thought that he was gonna be reluctant but she knew that he needed this badly. While their lips kissed, Relena reached for Heero's camoflauge shirt and began lossening it out of his pants, when the boy noticed what she was doing he began to assist her with the shirt, she threw it to the floor. The girl began to sigh when her soft gentle skin made contact with the boy's hard muscled skin, the boy began to moan at sensations he felt when he felt her chest rubbing on his. Relena felt his hardness poking at her stomach, it excited her more than the attention that she was getting with the passionate kisses from Heero.

Heero left her mouth to go back to the woman's chest, his hand was caressing on one of them, his lips were kissing on the other one. In order to keep her sane, he kept himself careful by avoiding her most pleasurable place. Meanwhile, Relena moved her hands as she pleased, carresing his soft hair, trailing his chest with her fingers on one hand, and rubbing his back ever so gently with the other. The boy began to moan which caused his mouth to open on a nippled and he sucked on it gently, the woman began to moan with him. Heero couldn't resist anymore of that sound, he trailed her skin with his other hand all the way down to her private place and he began to rub on it, hearing that sweet moan all over again. Soon the attention on her chest and what was being done on her clitoris was bringing her to a breaking point, pretty soon the pleasure exploded and she began to scream out her pleasure as she came which caused the boy to stop his ministrations. When the waves subsided, Relena realised that it wasn't enough for them; she got up out of the bed and began to face the young boy who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She began to undress herself in a slow pace wanting the boy to see more of her skin as each layer of her skirt and panty hose began to uncover. As that was over and done with, the young woman began to walk back to her with that same boy being mesmerized by how her body began to change in a beautiful way, her curves were already starting to form and that secret place between her legs was shaved and there was not a single hair there. It began to turn Heero on even more.

Relena gave him a gentle smile of appreciation as she began to lay back down on the bed. As they began to kiss again, a huge flash of lightning struck at the city which resulted in a power outage; but the two paid no heed to what happened, they just continued to have their lips kiss passionatly. With Relena being on top for the very first time, she had control this time, but she also feared that the boy would be crushed by her because he somehow still felt frail and delicate despite his muscles. Leaving the boys lips, Relena began kissing on his neck, licking down on his chest, until she stopped at the little bulge on Heero's pants. The boy took notice of this and almost began to unbutton his jeans, but Relena stopped him letting Heero know that she wanted to do it herself, when she did take off his pants, irronically she left him clad only in his boxers. Personally, she was never a big fan of taking a person in ones own mouth because she thought it was disgusting and sick. But she had another idea, she was gonna put him in her mouth while he was still covered in them shorts. Once she did so, she heard him hissing at the pleasure, it led to putting it in deeper and deeper, which turned his sounds to groans.

Suddenly, the girl felt that she was being pounced at as she felt herself at the bottom with the boy being on top of her once more. When his lips met hers again, he ridded himself of the boxer shorts and entered himself in her wet entrance. Relena suddenly stopped kissing to find that she felt something familiar press inside her, it was that same feeling that she felt five months ago, it felt so beautiful to feel it again. Heero began to slid out and in repeatedly, taking in the hint, Relena began to meet his thrusts by bucking her hips and wrapping her legs around his back giving him a far more deeper reach inside her while entwining Heero's fingers with hers.

Their movements were bringing them to each other. Their kisses and moans were getting more urgent and demanding. Pleasure was washing over them like the hard rain that was falling down all over the city driving the both of them with insanity. His thrusts got even faster and Relena couldn't keep up anymore, but it didn't matter to her anymore, she was so wrapped around these feelings that anything thought was less unknown. One of her secretaries or butlers could burst into the room right now but she wouldn't even care to notice, the world outside of him and the pleasure she was blessed with the boy felt like nothing. Heero released one of her hands to grip her thigh so he had the ability to burst into her with more power. Suddenly, it came over them, it felt intense and astoundingly powerful and beautiful that it felt that time stood still. The boy pushed more and more into her with all his might, making the feeling ten times stronger before he finally gave in and released his seeds in her womb, panting hard as dropped down with Relena's chest cushoning his head.

Relena cried out her pleasure after hearing a huge rumble of thunder, the feeling felt paralyzing that she stayed in the clouds for sometime before regaining her composure and finding the boy with his head down on her chest and her hands still tangled with his. Using the energy that she had, with the boy in her arms, she moved back to the other side of her bed, tucking her and the child with a blanket to keep the both of them warm. When Heero woke up, he found himself in Relena's arms and covered in a blanket, he moved up to meet his lovers eyes. As Relena began to notice that he was coming up, she asked "How do you feel, Heero?"

Heero thought about it for a moment when he thought back to the day when he got grounded to right now being in Relena's arms. Finally the answer came out in a whisper "I feel as though that I was broken free of these chains that kept me apart from you, and now I feel more free."

The woman just smiled gently at his answer and said "Well since you feel that way, I feel the same way too."

As they began to sleep in each other arms, outside the rain was still falling outside but it wasn't as heavy as it was and there were still flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder and it was almost like a soft song playing. Two long lost lovers found each other again and that was all that was needed.

Epilouge: During that night, Heero's godfather was out getting drunk at a night club, he didn't realise it but he was also with one of Relena's butlers who told him that Heero was over there with her again. At that point it hit Odin Lowe with drunk rage who left the bar to search for Heero and possibly beat him to death. But while not realizing that he was in the center of the road, he got himself runned over by a speeding car. The next day, when Relena was walking Heero home, they noticed some cops were surrounding a lifeless body about a few blocks from Heero's house and the boy knew it was his godfather lying on the road. Somehow, Heero knew he was going to be sent to an orphanage when he found out that the police wanted him to go to a police station with him. He went with them on the condition that Relena would go with him. Later on that day, Heero and Relena found out that he really was gonna be sent to an orphanage and as a result, Relena volunteered to adopt him and it was done so with the right papers signed and the amount of money being paid as well. With Heero being adopted now, he had a chance at a happy family life with Relena. Even though they were a family now-a-days, they still had nights of passion on rainy nights because it was the only time that they could still be together romantically without anyone finding out.


End file.
